The Tempest!
by 0 Jordinio 0
Summary: His heart longed for adventure. His blood thirst for strong opponents. His very soul quaked with the desire to become the strongest. With one technique he gave birth to the tempest, and the world would learn that nothing could contain the might of a tempest. Not even Absolute Justice could stand in its way.


**So it's been a long time since I thought of this story. Back then I was really into Naruto, but after the constant dissing he gets in Boruto my respect for his character kinda died a hard death so I have a hard time liking stories about him anymore. So I decided to make things a pure One Piece story with an OC taking the original Naruto's place. Not like it will change much, he was originally two steps from being an OC anyway. I've heavily re-worked the plot for this, including the clue. The most recent arcs in the Manga have given me so much to work with.**

**Anyway, sorry for the long wait and I hope you guy swill still enjoy the character. Once I'm in a better mood I'm going to start on chapter 2. Funny, how I get a bit motivated for it on the 3rd anniversary of my aunt's death, when I posted it just after she died originally.**

* * *

_Marine Headquarters was in an uproar._

_A variety of emotions including rage, hatred, disgust and more were liberally expressed in the raised voices of all attending marines._

_Commodore Brannew, a tall well built man with tanned skin and curly dark green hair currently donning a pair of sunglasses and sporting a blue shirt and pink pants slammed his hand atop the board he was standing beside, hard._

_The mayhem unfolding in front of him ground to a halt immediately. Marines of varying ranks hurriedly sat down at their stations once more while Brannew cleared his throat. His authority was not to be underestimated._

_Every eye was on him. "Yes, It is true." He calmly spoke, face impassive. "He has struck once again, delivering quite the blow to our reputation."_

_He smacked his palm atop a wanted poster situated atop the board, drawing every eye in the room to the depicted image. The image was of a young man, really little more than a boy. A shock of pale blonde hair that fell to the bottom of his nape in shaggy spikes almost like a lion's mane, tanned skin and burning crimson eyes peering outwards in an almost bored fashion. A small smirk played on the teens lips, a mockery to all the marines he had slain. Little could be seen of his attire other than a hooded black captains coat left open and exposing his well defined torso to the world._

_**Shippu no Warro**_

_**Wanted Dead or Alive**_

_**B55,000,000**_

"_Mere days after his encounter with the pirate Straw Hat Luffy, Captain Nezumi had the misfortune to run into the strongest __known __pirate in East Blue." Brannew stated, his voice becoming somewhat solemn._

_His tone was all the explanation needed for those wondering of Nezumi's fate._

"_Less than a handful of our marines survived the confrontation, and over fifty were killed in the ensuing battle." The barely restrained contempt in Brannew's voice, and the way he clenched one of his fists tightly at his side spoke of the well restrained commodore's anger at that fact._

_Breathing through his nose, Bannew continued, "If that wasn't enough, **Warro**__** of the Tempest**__ then stole Captain Nezumi's ship and used it to arrive undeterred in Logue Town, where this _pirate_.." Bannew hissed the word, "Then used the mayhem Straw Hat Luffy caused, to draw away Captain Smoker and attack our base in Logue Town then free the high profile prisoner left there by Vice Admiral Garp!"_

_Hisses of anger left more than a few mouths. The sheer anger at justice being denied in that room could almost he physically felt._

_The name of that prisoner had not been needed to be said. Everyone knew who it was. Heck, there had even been a small party held in Garp's honor for catching such a person. What they had been doing near the beginning of Paradise was unknown, but they had been defeated and captured by Monkey D. Garp on his way to East Blue._

_The Ice Witch, Whitey Bay. A pirate well known in the New World, with a bounty of B310,000,000. Not to mention, a staunch ally of Whitebeard._

_Brannew cleared his throat, drawing attention to him once again, "Why Warro acted to release Whitey Bay is currently unknown." He stated, a frown on his lips, "We have found no ties to Whitebeard since he sprang up out of nowhere a few months ago, the boy has yet to even recruit a single crew member." The curly haired man continued._

_He paused, eyes widening slightly as if something had just occurred to him._

"_Ah, of course!" He said out loud, a sound theory forming inside his head, "Warro is unusually strong for East Blue, and has yet to recruit anyone for his crew, the 'Tempest Pirates' as heard from him on occasion – it stands to reason, a pirate of that caliber would be looking for other outstanding individuals to serve under him!" The more he thought about it, the more Brannew began to think that he had hit the nail right on the head._

_It was unusual a pirate of his level stayed in one of the weaker seas instead of going straight to the Grand Line like most did. He was playing it patient though, Brannew realized. Awaiting the chance to recruit outstanding members before leaving for the Grand Line to maximize his chances._

_Brannew bit his lip. If he was right, then Warro despite his age could prove to be a fatal problem for many in the future. __He waited patiently for just the right chance to steal a marine ship, and use it to great effect for the first time he used it, possibly already knowing the fallout of what his use of it would incur._

_Every ship belonging to the marines would be checked liberally whenever they docked, to make sure an instance such as this would never happen again._

_And now, not only was it very likely he had a very strong New World pirate working with him, he also had a fountain of knowledge in Whitey Bay as well. Many rookies died off early because they had no information on the Grand Line, Devil Fruit, Haki and more._

_In one fell swoop, Warro had gained a ship capable of going through the Calm Belt, and all the information he'd need to rapidly rise to the top._

_This bo- no this man! He had to be stomped out before he became too big of a threat._

_Brannew slammed his hand on the bounty poster atop the board once again, so hard creaks were heard throughout the room as the board strained to hold up against the sheer force he put into it, "It is likely, now that he has gained access to such resources that Warro will be making his way into the Grand Line." Brannew let that statement hang for a moment before pushing forward, "While it is unheard of for a pirate from the East Blue to gain such a bounty, I believe we should increase this pirates bounty straight to B100,000,000 – there is no telling what atrocities this man could perform should he have time to grow even stronger, he must be stamped out for the good of JUSTICE!" He continued to talk, his voice rising louder and louder until he reached an ear ringing shout._

_There was silence. Then the room erupted. Cheers of agreement thundered throughout the room_

_Justice would be served!_

* * *

_(__4__ Days Earlier)_

"Man marines get all the good shit." White D. Warro said to himself as he kicked back in a large, very soft black leather seat.

His captain coat lay over the large mahogany desk he was currently sitting behind, his feet clad in black boots were resting casually atop the desk and the blonde idly read through a black covered book.

Nezumi's diary. He almost snorted at the thought.

"Today, I arrived right on time for my annual meeting with Arlong. He once again brought along his hideous fish brained kind – I must say these fish freaks get uglier and uglier every time I see the….blah blah blah." Warro read the diary out loud, rolling his eyes in contempt.

"Seriously, what idiot literally writes down that they're a corrupt marine that was accepting bribes from a pirate?" The blonde pirate snorted, "What an idiot."

Lifting his legs from the table, and swiveling around on his new chair, Warro slowed to a stop in front of the rather large, black safe that rested behind the chair.

"Too bad you weren't retarded enough to leave your safe number in the diary as well, eh?" The blonde continued, aiming a casual kick at the bloody rat faced corpse laying to the side of the safe, The body flew up and crashed into the wall on the other side of the rather large room. "Stupid piece of trash." He spat at the body in contempt.

Then he turned his attention back towards the safe and gave a light sigh, "Too bad, this was a pretty nice safe as well, it would have been a good place to keep my ramen." He commented.

Then, in a motion far too fast for the normal eye to follow. Warro lashed out slightly with his leg. "_Rankyaku.(Tempest Kick)" _Only the very fastest would have even caught a glimpse as a small blade of air was generated and cleaved the very room of the safe off.

The cleaved off part crashed into the wooden floor with a loud clang, and Warro casually bent over the top and inspected his new loot. A slight whistle left his lips, "Damn, that's gotta be like a good fifty million berri." He idly cast his eye towards the corpse, "Thanks rat-boy, your bribe taking ass has just made my pockets all the heavier."

Straightening up, Warro was about to go check out the rest of his new sweet ass ship when something caught his eye. It was a newspaper cut out, stuck to the achievement board Nezumi had sitting behind his desk.

"She's pretty cute." The blonde commented, staring at the picture below the headline. It showed a young woman, a good few years older than him with luxurious long and flowing icy blue hair, deep purple eyes and full supple lips. She was wearing a short striped dress that had a large tear at the top, revealing a buxom cleavage and black see through stockings.

"Whitey Bay, huh?" Warro mused to himself. He wondered idly what such a big name New World pirate was doing out here. She must have been at a pretty earlier spot in paradise if Garp the Fist had her left at Logue Town to await another retrieval ship instead of having her sent straight to Impel Down.

The blonde suddenly grinned, "Eh, why not?" He mused. He'd been looking for crew members for a while, but had yet to find anyone worthwhile. He had been tempted to ask Roranoa Zoro to join him, but by time he decided on asking the famed East Blue Pirate Hunter – the man had already been recruited by that dopey kid in the straw hat.

Monkey D. Luffy, now there was an interesting character. Not to mention, incredibly strong for this part of the sea. He'd been there, hunting for Nezumi when he had taken on Arlong. Too bad the guy was dead set on becoming the Pirate King, otherwise he'd have tried to recruit him.

Granted, Warro wouldn't have been too opposed to joining the guy himself. That orange haired chick was hot. It wasn't like he needed to be a captain himself to achieve his dream, although he wasn't much for following orders.

Oh well.

"Guess I'll see if Whitey Bay would like to join me." The blonde said to himself. His eyes settled on her deep well of cleavage for a moment before he turned tail and left the room.

He could indulge in his teenage hormones later, right now he had a destination to set for.

* * *

He'd hardly entered Logue Town for a half hour before the entire place began going to shit.

A massive storm was picking up and people were rushing inside to avoid it. Good thing too Warro supposed, with his outfit he kinda stood out a bit. What with his black hooded captain coat, black boots, white baggy pants and a neon orange sash around his waist with the tail hanging down past his right thigh.

A frown came across Warro's face as thunder rumbled ominously in the sky above him. '_That isn't natural_.' He thought to himself. He wasn't the greatest navigator out there, hell he was barely passable at times.

But five minutes ago there wasn't a cloud in the sky. There wasn't even a strong wind, only a gentle breeze. Not to mention the sun had been glaringly hot today.

The first thought that came to mind, was a devil fruit. There was no god damn way a freak accident of nature occurred and saved that moron Luffy from being beheaded. He would have stepped in himself mind you, but really if that moron got killed by Buggy the Clown of all pirates then he really deserved to die.

Either way, someone didn't want Monkey D. Luffy to die. Maybe it was a good thing he hadn't really thought much about trying to join that crew other than the busty orange haired chick, he didn't like the thought of some shady person keeping an eye on him from the background.

Still, his blue eyes peered over at the rubber pirate as he sprinted away with two of his crew mates at his side. And he smirked. Not too far behind them, a motorbike of all things was hot on their trail.

The White Chaser was distracted. Now was his chance.

Warro blurred and disappeared.

* * *

Whitey Bay fought back the urge to sigh. Her dress was in tatters, her breasts nearly spilling out of the ruined piece of clothing – god didn't the marines get a kick out of that view - and chained to the wall by a set of sea stone chains.

She had been stupid and hot headed. When she'd heard about Thatch being killed, and Ace already doggedly in pursuit of the person who killed him, she couldn't stop herself from erupting in a rage and following to aid the 2nd Commander.

Thatch had been like a brother to her. Hell, Thatch was the kind older brother figure to nearly everyone that served under pops.

When she'd heard the news that Teach, that fat ass always stuffing his face with cherry pie was the one to do it, her mood only got worse.

She'd found Teach, tracked him down before even Ace. Then she, and her entire crew got their asses kicked. His crew completely decimated hers, not that she really cared on that front – her crew was mainly made up of grunts that she never bothered care for and Teach himself utterly destroyed her in their fight.

Whitey shivered slightly as she remembered his power. Who could have thought such a terrifying devil fruit could exist? It was one on the level of pops _Gura Gura no Mi_!

With the power to render her own devil fruit powers void, she was left with only her physical abilities to take him on and he'd completely destroyed her. One punch was all it took and she felt like her spine had shattered.

He'd punched her through a god damn rock plateau, from over a hundred feet away. By time she woke up after blacking out, she was already in the custody of Garp the Fist.

So here she was. Utterly defeated, her crew gone, her pride shattered and on a one way trip to Impel Down. She wondered idly if she'd be better off biting off her own tongue and drowning in her own blood instead of rotting away there.

A shiver ran through her just at the thought of that hellish place. Whoever went in, never came back.

Whitey hung her head in shame,"...So pathetic." She muttered

Then the screaming began.

Her head jolted up, "What the?" She uttered, staring at her cell door.

The building rumbled.

Screams of pain and anger reverberated throughout the building, even down into the cells below ground where Whitey was. Gun fire resounded and explosions shook the building.

Then the door leading to the stairwell into the building above imploded inwards. Whitey watched with wide eyes as three marines blasted down the room, crashing harshly against the unforgiving stone flooring, covered in blood and completely limp.

They were without a doubt, dead.

"….What the fuck?" Whitey whispered in shock.

Then she heard something.

It was footsteps. Footsteps and whistling. Louder and louder they got and Whitey finally realized it was a jaunty tune that was being whistled as the foot steps neared her cell.

She nearly raised an eyebrow as a figure came into view. It was a teenager. A quite handsome blonde teenager with an open black captains coat spinning a large key around one of his fingers.

They stared at each other for a few moments. Purple staring in bemusement into bright blue. Then the blonde raised a hand, "Sup?" He asked with a grin.

The blonde chuckled, "So you're Whitey Bay huh?" He commented.

Despite her position, Whitey merely raised one thin eyebrow, "Yeah, and?" She retorted, returning to her normal casual and laid back attitude when her shock left. So what if some kid just casually strolled into the marine holding cells after apparently killing them all – she'd literally seen pops casually sink an island by accident when he forgot to reign in his powers after punching a cannonball.

Some teenager busting into marine holding cells didn't even rate in the top fifty of her weird days.

The teens eyes dropped below her neckline and a grin overcame his face. "Man, the pictures don't do your looks justice." He commented.

Whitey nearly sighed. Great, some perverted kid had broken in to leer at her. "That would have been a great pick up line, if I hadn't heard it like twenty times already." She replied in a bored drone.

Rolling her eyes Whitey looked the teen in the face, "You want something or ya' just gonna stare at my tits all day?" She questioned.

The blonde chuckled once more, looking up from her breasts and meeting her eyes again, "I wouldn't mind it, anyway the names Warro, White D. Warro." He replied. The blonde idly jammed the key he had been swinging around into the cell lock and popped the cage open before walking in, pulling another key from his pocket as he did so, "How about joining my crew if I let you outta' here?" The young teen questioned, a smirk tugging on his lips.

Huh, the kid had quite the set on him didn't he? Whitey mused. "Say you let me out of here, keep in mind that I'm a pirate that's quite high up their and already made it to the New World." She replied, "What's in it for me other than my freedom? There's a good chance ol' pops Whitebeard will break me out before I ever reach Impel Down, so why should I risk getting stuck with some little kiddie rookie like you?"

Well, tell a lie. Whitebeard and his crew were still in the New World last she heard. By time they got the news that she was captured and managed to return to Paradise, she'd already be stuffed in Impel Down. Still, this kid was obviously a rookie since she'd never heard of him, and this was East Blue too the weakest of the seas.

God, she'd probably burst out laughing if this kid spouted some bullshit about him being the future Pirate King or whatever. The amount of rookies who boasted that were getting ridiculously pathetic now.

The blonde teenager merely quirked an eyebrow at her, then jammed the key he had in his hands into her chains. With a soft clink, her arms were freed and the chains dropped limply to the floor.

Whitey blinked, that was unexpected.

"You're free to go whenever Whitey." Warro stated, waving his hand casually, "I could've went to the Grand Line a while back, but I've hung around East Blue looking for crew members for a while now, yet I've not been able to find any that I wanted in my crew." He turned his back on her and casually walked out of the cell.

He paused, turning his head slightly to face her, "I'm not gonna promise something I might not be able to deliver on." He said, "I just figured hey, 'Whitey Bay is strong, she's experienced with the Grand Line and best of all she's super cute' and decided to come bust you out and see if you'd join me or not." With that last parting comment, and a shrug of his shoulders the blonde disappeared from the cell.

Whitey blinked. Damn, he was pretty fast. Impressive for someone from the East Blue. She sighed, "What a weird kid." Damn if he wasn't interesting though.

Why not? She'd never liked her old crew, and they were useless anyway. She only really cared for the Whitebeard Pirates. It might be good to join a small skilled crew instead of a giant ass one with lots of fodder to use as pawns.

Not to mention, she really could use a lift into the Grand Line. Her old ship had been utterly destroyed by Teach.

"Screw it." Whitey muttered. With a quick burst of concentration, she zeroed in on the blonde teenagers presence with her _Kenbunshoku Haki_ (Color of Observation) then took off running in pursuit.

* * *

**And there we go chapter done. IF any of you are wondering exactly how he looks. Imagine Zancrow from Fairy Tail, although buffer, and when he's shown after his death against Zeref, I like the way his mane of hair looks there, like a pale spun golden lion's mane.**


End file.
